


One With Old Yharnam

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Djura-alright you know the drill, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: All too often a hunter becomes the beast he once hunted.  The same could be said for the one who dedicates himself to protecting such monsters.





	One With Old Yharnam

“I’ve already told you, Edwin, there’s nothing we can do to stop it.” Djura said, his voice strained. He turned his head to face his companion, who was trying to give him more antidotes. Edwin gave him another pleading look before he sighed, placing the medicine down and reaching for the flask of water instead. 

Djura ran his tongue over his teeth, taking note of how sharp they had become. He had noticed some early signs: hair growth, his senses becoming heightened, the beasts becoming more curious than usual whenever he went down to feed them. He thought nothing of it at first, until some cocky hunter decided to face him. The man had proven to be no challenge, but the blood that had spilled…

The body had swiftly been tossed to the beasts, but he couldn’t get the sweet, savory scent of the blood out of his mind. Eventually pain started wracking Djura’s body at seemingly random intervals, almost as if his muscles were swelling. Now he had been reduced to lying on a filthy mattress, his whole body aching and a burning sensation in his stomach and throat. The damp rags that had been draped over his abdomen, chest, and forehead provided little relief.

“I suppose it was inevitable, wasn’t it?” he asked. Edwin simply bowed his head and readjusted the rags. “Oh, don’t you worry too much. I’ve suffered from worse pain.” He said with a chuckle. Edwin responded with a mournful frown.

“You’ll likely never be the same again after this. And what about the hunters?” he remarked. Djura hummed to himself and rubbed his forehead, noticing two odd bumps that had formed.

“You know how to work the gun. And whatever I become, I could take your position, guarding the plaza. The beasts probably wouldn’t mind having me around.” He said, giving another chuckle that quickly turned into a coughing fit. Edwin held a cloth over his mouth to keep any blood from spraying out. 

“I’m going to find more water and medicine. Don’t move a muscle.” Edwin ordered as he resoaked the rags. As soon as he was gone, Djura raised his arm. He grimaced at his fingernails, which had become long, pointed claws. He lowered his arm with a sigh, reflecting on his efforts to guard Old Yharnam. How interesting for a man who had dedicated his life to protecting beasts to become one himself!

 

The breeze felt nice against Djura’s fur. He looked over the burning city, taking in the smell of burning wood and beasts. The human-no, his name was Edwin. Edwin!-had said he was going to gather some supplies before returning to the tower. He’d been told to stay where he was and attack any other humans that tried to invade his post.

Djura’s ears twitched at a sudden noise. It sounded like someone climbing the ladder. It didn’t smell like Edwin, but it was oddly familiar. A moonlit scent…clearly it had to be some human, a hunter. Well, he would just have to hunt the hunter!

“Djura! I trust you’re doing well!” Damien said upon reaching the top of the tower. His pleasant mood faded as soon as he saw what was waiting there. A large, bipedal beast turned to face him. Ash-colored fur covered nearly every inch of the monstrosity, and a bandage obscured one eye. Curved horns sprouted from it’s forehead, preceded by a narrow muzzle. It’s ears were cut short and wiggled at the sound of his voice. The beast tilted it’s head and growled, going down on all fours and creeping closer.

“No! Stay away from me!” Damien screamed, drawing his saw cleaver. “You ate Djura, didn’t you, monster?!” The beast snarled and took in a deep breath, exhaling flames in his direction. Damien rolled out of the way and swung his Cleaver at it’s leg, but it swiftly stepped out of the way and slammed it’s paw down on top of him.

Damien grunted and raised his cleaver again, only for the fiend to pluck it out of his hand and toss it aside as if it were a mere toy. It snatched him up in both paws and growled, drool dripping from it’s jaws as it leaned close and sniffed his face.

“Let. Me. Go.” he hissed, struggling with every ounce of strength he could muster. The beast did not comply, instead it curiously looked him over and sniffed his garb. It suddenly lolled out a long tongue and licked him upside the head. Damien gasped as the hot tongue slid over his face, shivering and squirming as it repeated the action.

“NO! Let me go, please! Don’t eat me!” he cried, weakly wiggling in the beast’s grasp. It pressed it’s nose to the side of his head and flopped onto it’s side, holding the little hunter close. The beast purred contentedly and nuzzled the top of his head, flicking it’s tongue at his face again.

“Please…” Damien whispered, his squirms ceasing as he resigned to his fate. The beast repositioned him so that it’s head rested on his stomach, paws clasped behind his back. Damien wiggled as the creature nudged his belly with it’s snout. He noticed a bit of smoke drifting up from it’s nostrils, how oddly soft it’s fur was, the exhaustion that was slowly seeping in…

The hunter pinched himself and shook his head. No, he was not going to leave himself vulnerable to this monster! He could rest once he returned to the Dream! Damien twisted and kicked, hoping to weaken the beast’s grip, but it simply moved it’s head up to his chest and purred. He hissed and tried to shove it’s head away, only for it to nuzzle up against him more.

It wasn’t long before Damien gave in, his struggles dying down once more. At least if this thing did devour him in his sleep, he would only be returned to the Hunter’s Dream. He sighed and nestled in a little, a few weak murmurs slipping out as his eyes grew heavy.

Djura purred even harder, watching Damien slowly fall asleep. It wasn’t long before the little hunter went still, his breathing turning quiet. He supposed keeping him safe and warm like this was the least he could do after attacking him. He pressed his nose against Damien’s garb, taking in his scent. There was the moon, mixed in with leather, smoke, and blood.

Djura raised his head and yawned. It couldn’t hurt to take a nap until Edwin returned, right? He rested his head against Damien’s abdomen again, holding him like a doll. He could hear the hunter softly mumbling and shifting in his sleep. Djura grinned to himself, yawning once more and falling asleep.

Damien awoke to a nudge on his arm. Vision blurry, he groggily looked up to see Djura’s Ally, Edwin if he remembered correctly, staring down at him. “Hmph. Didn’t expect you to drop by.” He muttered. Damien bit his lip and tried to stand, silently praying that the beast wouldn’t wake up.

“I just wanted to see how Djura was holding up. The blood moon has been causing terrible things to happen to people all over Yharnam.” Damien said. He froze upon feeling something wet run along his cheek. Edwin smirked and reached over to scratch the beast behind the horns.

“Oh, don’t you worry. Licking is just Djura’s way of showing that he really likes you now.” He explained. He chuckled at Damien’s wide eyes and patted Djura’s head. “He’s certainly changed, hasn’t he? I’m surprised he recognized you.” Edwin said.

Damien had no words as the beast, Djura, continued gently lapping at his face. In hindsight this probably would have happened to the Powder Keg sooner or later, but it didn’t make the reality any less shocking. He placed his hand on Djura’s snout and looked into his eye, taking a deep breath.

“Uh…thank you for not killing me…again.” He said in a near whisper. The beast purred again and curiously sniffed at his mask. Damien rubbed his arm before reaching over to scratch him under the chin. Djura gave a joyful pant, but stepped back this time. He tromped over to the edge of the tower, glancing back at the hunters before jumping off.

A yelp escaped Damien as he scrambled to his feet. He slid down the ladder after Edwin, who was already far ahead of him. They charged to the plaza, finding Djura crouching on the ground. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Edwin and Damien with a meek smile. Edwin groaned and took out a blood vial as he scolded the beast for being so damn reckless.

The presence of the new beast caught the attention of the residents. About seven beast patients crept out from the smoke and buildings, hissing and sniffing the air. It was a new scent, yet so familiar. A female crawled up to Djura and pressed her nose against his. The former hunter nuzzled her in return, drawing a surprised yip. He purred as he laid down, allowing the other patients to curiously nestle against him.

Damien watched the beasts crowd around Djura. He looked content, more so than he’d been the last time they’d met. Maybe he would truly be happy here now, at least not having to shout at wandering hunters anymore. Before he could give another thought, it was yanked away by a sharp tug on his garb.

A male patient had sunk his claws into his coat. He tried to pull away from the beast, but he licked his teeth and leaned forward to take a bite out of the hunter’s arm. Much to Damien’s relief, Djura picked up the beast by the scruff of the neck, gently shaking him and placing him away.

“I suppose it’s time for me to get going, eh?” he asked. Edwin nodded as he patted Djura on the snout. By now the rest of the beasts were approaching, and more than one of them were eyeing Damien and drooling. Before any could pounce, he slapped a bold hunter’s mark against his forehead and faded away.

Djura sniffed at the spot Damien had been standing. Strange, it was almost as if he were still there with how strong the scent was. His eye traveled upward, and he winced. Edwin stepped forward and saw what was distressing him.

The hunter had accidentally left his saw cleaver behind.


End file.
